1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a water decontamination matrix having an amended sorbant cellulose substrate with an iron (ferric) oxyhydroxide component and a component to sorb dissolved organic compounds retained by the amended cellulose substrate.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The Environmental Protection Agency of the United States (USEPA) has recommended acceptable maximum contaminant levels of arsenic in drinking water to be ten parts per billion (10 ppb) or less, regardless of the arsenic speciation form.
United States Patent Application No. 2002/0077279A1 to Schlegel et al. discloses the use of pellets having iron oxide and/or iron oxyhydroxides solidified with oxides and/or (oxy)hydroxides of aluminum, magnesium or titanium. The solid pellet form of the composition of Schlegel et al. requires large amounts of external energy for facile development, is dense and thus easily saturated, can be subject to abrasion and subsequent loss of contaminant, and is generally not useful for individual use.
There is a need in the art to provide improved, easy to manufacture, inexpensive, easy to use, and effective water decontamination devices. The present invention addresses this and other needs.